A blue wool fading test is a light comparative fading test from the textile industry that was adopted by the art conservation community in the 1960s. This technique was regarded as a cost effective, readily available comparative standard for understanding lightfastness of museum objects, but not an end-all solution. Other solutions have been found since the suggestion of the blue wool standard, such as the Canadian Light Damage Calculator and Lightcheck® comparator guides for lighting museum objects. Another solution is the Berlin model for comparing tested spectral data, which requires expensive equipment. Yet another solution is microfadeometry, which directly tests the object with a focused xenon source that disadvantageously deteriorates the artwork. None of these methods has been able to completely replace the vetted, cost effective, easy-to-use blue wool standard for determining the sensitivity of museum and gallery objects.